


Thrown Off Course

by JustAChick83



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of made up stuff ;), F/M, Hopefully a badass story, Mature only because of language (at the moment), There will probably be a bunch of other people but this is just a list to start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAChick83/pseuds/JustAChick83
Summary: Thalena is the younger sister of Thor and Loki. She ends up on Earth as a child and is adopted by Tony Stark's parents. She grows up and eventually goes off to do her own thing. Eventually, she gets roped into the Avengers and falls in love with Bruce. Lots of drama happens.





	Thrown Off Course

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Marvel, but I do own Thalena and a few other characters. I also came up with most of the plot.

Age 5

“Loki! Loki, this isn’t funny!”

Loki was dashing behind pillars trying to avoid the gaze of his younger sister. They were playing a game of hide-and-seek, but when it came to gods and goddesses, the rules tended to bend a fraction.

Thalena was a beautiful 5 year old girl with long, wavy black hair and stormy grey eyes. She was slight in frame but not in mind. After all, she was the goddess of wisdom.

Thalena scanned the room for her annoying, weasel of a brother. A flash of green caught her eye right before she was tackled to the ground. She kicked blindly at her attacker only to find it was just Loki being an ass.

“Tag, you’re it!”

“That’s not how the game works, and anyways, I would be the one tagging you in the first place.”

Loki proceeded to stick out his tongue and run before his sibling pummeled him. And run he did. Not only was Thalena smart, but she was quick as fuck. The 5 year old could outrun everyone in Asgard (save for a few).

As they blew by the city, a dark creature emerged from the shadows. He had been looking for the girl to no avail. The Master would not be pleased if he failed again. Retrieving this package would ensure him a lifetime of riches and glory. All he had to do was succeed.

Thalena and Loki neared the Bifrost when a figure appeared. He was tall and thin with pale, grey skin. The form had no hair and a scar covering the left side of his face. But, the scariest part was its eyes. They were so black, they looked almost like holes. No emotion was held within them. They just emitted an evil glare.

Loki and Thalena stood petrified, slowly backing onto the Bifrost. Never had they seen such a demon. Even their storybooks hadn’t prepared them for this monstrous creature. As it neared them, they countered with twice as many steps backwards. Suddenly, with no warning, the monster lurched towards the pair. Its talon-like fingers snatched up Thalena and prepared to kill the boy.

A shot rang through the air as the creature stumbled. One of the Kingsguard appeared with a pistol still aimed at the monstrosity. Only too late did he realize his mistake. The creature had already been at the edge when it had been shot. As Loki and the guard stared in horror, Thalena and her captor tumbled over the edge into the abyss below.

-~-~-~-~-

25 years later

“Tony, can you help me with this?”

As Tony sauntered over, he took a glance at what his sister was up to. Ever since he had started the Iron Man gig, Lena had felt left out. She was stuck with Pepper while Tony went off and saved the world.

Thalena had washed up in New York City when the Stark family found her. They realized her potential and took her in as their own. There was no way they could have known who she truly was. 

Nicknamed Lena, she proceeded to surpass any expectations of the Starks. She graduated top of her class at MIT and was hired by the government for classified work, until she was framed for extortion and selling government secrets. She was found not guilty, but not before a price was paid through her reputation. She moved back to New York and decided to help her brother with his shit.

It had been two years since Tony started working for the people, and Lena was having trouble keeping her own escapades a secret. Every once in a while, a story would hit the news of the mysterious Nightstalker. He was said to have been born from the shadows and to be as silent as the night. Only he was a she, and she was Thalena.

To keep up her façade, Lena was forced into galas and dating assholes. She was supposed to be the even more roguish Stark: dolling herself up and stealing the hearts of men, only to crush them 24 hours later. She was hot, smart, and knew how to play the part.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fine people. This is my first Avengers fic and it I'm not sure where I'm going with it. I've just been mulling something like it over in my head for like 2 years. I decided to put pen to paper (figuratively) and this is what happened. IDK how often I will update only because I kind of have a love/hate relationship with writing. Sorry for grammar mistakes I'm not perfect. I just hope you enjoy and stick with me while I untangle this mess in my head. Also feel free to inform me of my mistakes so I may fix them. A lot of this stuff is made up so don't get mad please. Also Thalena is pronounce like Tah-Lay-Nah.


End file.
